The present invention is intended to be used, for example, in food processing and pharmaceutical processing facilities to improve the inspectability and cleanability of pipe, conduit, and tube installations. Currently, these facilities are forced to use conventional mounting systems to install pipe, conduit, and tube. The conventional mounting systems are inherently dirty. Also, the conventional mounting systems are exceedingly difficult to inspect and clean.